Kobolden
'Kobolden '(Engels: Goblins) zijn een zeer intelligent ras van kleine mensachtigen met lange vingers en voeten die samenleven met de toverwereld. Hun dieet bestaat uit vlees, wortels en schimmels. Kobolden converseren in een taal die bekend staat als Koetervlaams, en zijn bedreven edelsmeden die bekend staan om hun zilverwerk; ze slaan zelfs munten voor tovenaarsvaluta. Door hun vaardigheden met geld en financiën beheersen ze voor een groot deel de tovenaarseconomie en runnen ze Goudgrijps Tovenaarsbank. Kobolden hebben hun eigen soort magie en kunnen magie gebruiken zonder een toverstok. Ze worden vertegenwoordigd door het Contactpunt Kobolden op het Departement van Toezicht op Magische Wezens binnen het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Kobolden worden door veel tovenaars beschouwd als minderwaardig, die dwaas genoeg geloven dat de kobolden zich prettig voelen bij die rangschikking. Beschrijving Uiterlijk Kobolden zijn kort en hebben een lichte huidskleur, omdat ze heel weinig tijd buiten doorbrengen. Ze hebben hele lange vingers en voeten, koepelvormige hoofden en zijn iets groter dan huiselfen. Grijphaak, één van de honderden kobolden die bij Goudgrijp werken, heeft een kale kop, spitse neus en puntige oren. Sommige hebben donkere, schuine ogen en sommige kobolden dragen zelfs punthoeden. Intelligentie Kobolden zijn buitengewoon slim en hebben in de loop der jaren effectief gehandeld met tovenaars. Ze zijn nog steeds ondergeschikt in de hoofden van de meeste tovenaars, maar ze hebben zichzelf gevestigd als een essentieel onderdeel van de tovergemeenschap. De kobolden runnen Goudgrijp, de tovenaarsbank. Daarom controleren ze de tovenaarseconomie in grote mate. Het is onbekend of Goudgrijp de enige bank in de toverwereld is. Het feit dat de tovergemeenschap hen slecht behandelt, is een bewijs van de ernstige onrechtvaardigheid die in de tovenaarscultuur is ingebouwd. Ironisch genoeg toont de Fontein van de Magische Broederschap in het Atrium van het Ministerie van Toverkunst een kobold, te samen met een huiself en een centaur, die bewonderend naar een heks en tovenaar kijken. Naast hun bekwaamheid met geld en financiën, zijn kobolden zeer capabele edelsmeden. Hun zilverwerk is bekend en gewaardeerd (de rijke familie van Sirius Zwarts had servies dat "het mooiste vijftiende-eeuwse koboldensmeedwerk was, versiert met het familiewapen van de Zwarts familie"). Toen Rubeus Hagrid de Reuzen bezocht, was één van de cadeau's een door kobolden vervaardigde strijdhelm die als "onverwoestbaar" werd beschreven. Kobolden slaan in feite de Galjoenen, Sikkels en Knoeten die in de toverwereld worden gebruikt; elke munt is gefrankeerd met een serienummer dat de kobold identificeert die het heeft gemaakt. Ze zijn ook in staat om het verschil te zien tussen echt en een vervalsing, aangezien Grijphaak gemakkelijk het Zwaard van Goderic Griffoendor kon onderscheiden, en ze niet voor de gek kunnen worden gehouden met Kaboutergeld. Het is mogelijk dat half-kobold Filius Banning deze slimheid heeft geërfd, aangezien hij in Ravenklauw zat. Hij heeft ook bij vele gelegenheden dergelijke intelligentie gedemonstreerd, zoals tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein, met zijn succesvolle spreukenwerk. Geschiedenis Ragnok de Eerste was de koning van de kobolden tijdens het leven van Goderic Griffoendor. Omdat de koning van de kobolden ook hun beste zilversmid was, kreeg hij de opdracht van Griffoendor om een zwaard van koboldenzilver te smeden, met robijnen in het gevest. Tegen de tijd dat Ragnok het zwaard had afgemaakt, vond hij het zo mooi dat hij het van Griffoendor wilde stelen. Hij stuurde een groep van zijn soortgenoten om het zwaard te herwinnen, maar ze werden allemaal door Griffoendor verjaagd. Er bleef echter een legende in de koboldengemeenschap bestaan dat Griffoendor het zwaard had gestolen. Goudgrijps Tovenaarsbank Goudgrijp was een gevierde kobold die in 1474 Goudgrijps Tovenaarsbank oprichtte. Voor de oprichting en vermoedelijk beheer van de bank werd Goudgrijp getoond op een Chocokikkerplaatje. Halverwege de Wegisweg, vlakbij zijn kruising met de Verdonkeremaansteeg, staat een imposant sneeuwwit marmeren gebouw: Goudgrijps Tovenaarsbank. "Hoog boven de andere winkeltjes uittorend", is het de plaats waar Britse heksen en tovenaars hun geld en andere kostbaarheden opslaan, in kluizen mijlen onder de grond. De kluizen worden zwaar bewaakt. De eeuwenoude bank wordt beheerd door kobolden, en alleen zij kennen de geheimen van de kronkelende ondergrondse gangen en betoveringen (en wezens) ter verdediging tegen indringers. De kobolden hebben een code die hen verbiedt te spreken over de geheimen van de bank, en het wordt als "laaghartig verraad" beschouwd een deel van die code te breken. Draken bewaken de streng beveiligde kluizen van de bank — een gerucht dat later als waar werd bevestigd. Opstanden , een kobold-activist die enkele Koboldopstanden leidde]] Gedurende de geschiedenis van de toverwereld zijn er opstanden geweest waarbij de kobolden hebben gevochten tegen discriminatie en vooroordelen. Ze worden nog steeds beschouwd als ondergeschikt in de hoofden van de meeste tovenaars, en ze zijn door het Ministerie verboden om toverstokken te gebruiken, wat heeft geleid tot diepgewortelde wrok. Tijdens de 16e eeuw was Jason Platbroek een seriemoordenaar van kobolden. Deze opstanden kwamen het meest voor in de 17e en 18e eeuw. Eén opstand, in 1612, vond plaats in de buurt van Zweinsveld; een niet-geïdentificeerde herberg werd gebruikt als hoofdkwartier voor de opstand. De opstanden zijn beschreven als "bloederig en gewelddadig". Volgens Ron Wemel zijn de namen van de rebellen over het algemeen in de trant van "Bodrod de Behaarde" en "Org de Onreine". Volgens de ''Ochtendprofeet'' zijn er zelfs vandaag nog subversieve kobold-groepen die in het geheim tegen het Ministerie werken, hoewel de geldigheid van deze beweringen onzeker is. De reden om een aantal van de gevarieerde Koboldopstanden te beginnen, zijn alles behalve één van de volgende: een bewering van Ragnok de Eerste dat Goderic Griffoendor zijn zwaard stal; het achtervolgen en opsluiten van Og de Ontbetrouwbare, die in kaboutergeld probeerde te handelen; de incidentele dood van Nagnok, een medewerker van Goudgrijps Tovenaarsbank, door een ongetrainde veiligheidstrol gestuurd door het Ministerie van Toverkunst; het door jonge tovenaars publiekelijke duik nemen in de dorpsvijver van kobold-activist Org de Onreine; en het besluit van het Ministerie van Toverkunst dat magische wezens anders dan tovenaars en heksen geen toverstok mogen dragen. Tovenaarsoorlogen De kobolden leden hun verliezen tijdens de eerste opstand van Heer Voldemort in de jaren zeventig. Een familie die in de buurt van Nottingham woonde, werd vermoord door Voldemort. Bill Wemel benaderde de kobolden en sprak hen aan op hun betekenis in de tovergemeenschap. Dit bleek echter problematisch omdat een ambtenaar van het Ministerie, Ludo Bazuyn, in de zomer van 1994 een groep kobolden voor een grote hoeveelheid goud had opgelicht tijdens het Wereldkampioenschap Zwerkbal, waardoor de kobolden beide zijden begonnen te wantrouwen en tijdens de oorlog neutraal werden. Toen het trio in 1998 in de kluis van de Van Detta's inbrak, vermoorde Voldemort persoonlijk vele kobolden die in de bank aanwezig waren uit woede en om getuigen te elimineren van degenen die wisten van zijn Gruzielement. Menselijke relaties Ondanks deze onrustige geschiedenis hebben ze zich gevestigd als essentieel onderdeel van de tovergemeenschap. Als zijnde belast met het runnen van Goudgrijp, controleren zij voor een groot deel de tovenaarseconomie. Afgezien van bekwaamheid met geld en financiën, zijn kobolden zeer capabele edelsmeden. Hun zilverwerk is bekend en gewaardeerd (de rijke familie van Sirius Zwarts had servies dat "het mooiste vijftiende-eeuwse koboldensmeedwerk was, versiert met het familiewapen van de Zwarts familie"). Toen Rubeus Hagrid de Reuzen bezocht, was één van de cadeau's een door kobolden vervaardigde strijdhelm die als "onverwoestbaar" werd beschreven. Op haar bruiloft met Bill droeg Fleur Delacour een door kobolden gefabriceerde tiara die in het bezit was van tante Marga. Kobolden slaan in feite de Galjoenen, Sikkels en Knoeten die in de toverwereld worden gebruikt; elke munt is gefrankeerd met een serienummer dat de kobold identificeert die het heeft gemaakt. Wellicht het meest bekende door kobolden vervaardigde artefact was het Zwaard van Goderic Griffoendor. Er waren geruchten, vrijwel zeker ongegrond, dat Cornelis Droebel gedurende zijn ambt manieren bedacht om de controle over de geldtoevoer en de economie van de kobolden over te nemen. Ludo Bazuyn kwam op verkeerde voet met een groep kobolden te staan tijdens het Wereldkampioenschap Zwerkbal in de zomer van 1995 en lichtte hen voor een grote hoeveelheid goud op. Dit verergerde het anti-Ministerie gevoel, wat het moeilijk maakte voor Bill Wemel die de taak had om de kobolden ervan te overtuigen zich aan te sluiten bij tovenaars tegen Voldemort. Kobolden kunnen magie gebruiken zonder een toverstok, hoewel ze beledigd zijn door de weigering van tovenaars om hen toe te staan toverstokken te gebruiken. Op hun beurt verbergen kobolden de geheimen van hun eigen magie voor tovenaars. Hun wapens en wapenuitrusting zijn bijna onverwoestbaar wanneer ze worden gemaakt en hebben hun eigen soort magische eigenschappen. Tovenaarsbanen bij Goudgrijp Er lijken een aantal banen voor tovenaars beschikbaar te zijn bij Goudgrijp, naast de functies die worden bekleed door kobolden, hoewel ze grotendeels achter de schermen plaatsvinden. Bill Wemel nam een baan als Vloekbreker, en ging na zijn afstuderen aan Zweinstein op jacht naar schatten in Egypte. De baan werd beschreven in een pamflet die beschikbaar was voor studenten van Zweinstein. Toen hij werk wilde doen voor de Orde van de Feniks, stapte Bill over naar een kantoorbaan in Engeland om dicht bij huis te zijn. Datzelfde jaar nam Fleur Delacour ook een bij Goudgrijp om haar Engels te verbeteren, hoewel ze alleen parttime werkte. Er lijkt ook full-time beveiliging beschikbaar te zijn die bestaat uit tovenaars, die zich naar het tafereel begeven wanneer in de kluis van de Van Detta's wordt ingebroken. Ze gebruiken ook drakenvoerders, een baan met een hoog sterftecijfer, voor 7 galjoenen per week. Waarden met het Zwaard van Goderic Griffoendor, een door kobolden vervaardigd object waarvan hij geloofde dat het toebehoorde aan de makers, niet aan de kopers]] Over het algemeen zijn de overtuigingen van kobolden met betrekking tot betaling en terugbetaling niet hetzelfde als bij mensen. Kobolden houden niet van diefstal, maar gebruiken een andere definitie voor het woord. Volgens kobold-normen is de maker van een voorwerp, niet de koper, de rechtmatige eigenaar; het voorwerp moet na het overlijden van de koper worden teruggestuurd naar de maker. Kobolden geloven dat de tovenaar die voor een door een kobold vervaardigd voorwerp betaalt, het slechts huurt en niet bezit. Kobolden overwegen het doorgeven van een voorwerp van de ene tovenaar of heks aan de ander zonder verdere betaling aan de maker "niets minder dan diefstal", zoals Bill Wemel zegt. Kobolden houden ook schuld tot het uiterste, aangezien ze Ludo Bazuyn achtervolgden nadat hij een weddenschap met hen verloren had. Hoewel ze alles van waarden van hem in beslag namen nadat hij hen had opgelicht met kaboutergeld, achtervolgden ze hem nog steeds omdat het niet genoeg was om zijn schuld te dekken. Toen Bazuyn zijn laatste verlies bij de kobolden opliep, weigerden ze aan de kant van de mensen te blijven vanwege dit bedrog. Bekende kobolden Bekende half-kobolden * Filius Banning: Leraar Bezweringen op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus Trivia * De kobold is een kwaadaardig, ondeugend wezen uit de Europese mythologie. Hoewel ze inconsistent zijn beschreven in de mythen van verschillende landen, omvatten gemeenschappelijke kenmerken een korte gestalte, magische vaardigheden in een bepaalde vorm en liefde voor geld. ** Dat kobolden goede edelsmeden zijn, lijkt gebaseerd te zijn op de dwergen uit de Noorse mythologie. * Bij Goudgrijp lijken de kobolden een lounge te hebben waar ze kunnen ontspannen en dansen. Het bevindt zich in kluis 712.''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' * De kobolden staan erom bekend dat zij het niet eens waren met het besluit over het Statuut van Geheimhouding van 1692. * Voormalig Minister van Toverkunst Cornelis Droebel kreeg de bijnaam "Koboldkiller" van het roddelblad ''De Kibbelaar'', vanwege twijfelachtige beweringen dat Droebel kobolden doodt op manieren die wellicht belachelijk lijken, zoals het koken in pastei. * In ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' leek de kobold die Hagrid om Harry's sleutel vroeg, aantekeningen te hebben gemaakt. Toen de kobold Grijphaak ging halen, ving Hagrid een glimp op van het papier en onthulde dat het eenvoudigweg een tekening van een huis was. * Vreemd genoeg is er maar één vrouwelijk kobold, een kobold jazz-zangeres, ooit in Harry Potter-media verschenen; ze lijken het equivalent van Glamorgana's te zijn, waarbij het ene geslacht meer zichtbaar is in de toverwereld. * Kobold overtuigingen over eigendom zijn vergelijkbaar met de theorie van het Geoïsme. * Rowling heeft mogelijk het feit dat de kobolden een vitaal onderdeel waren van de toverwereld, de controle over hun enige bank, ongeacht hoe tovenaars kobolden zien als ondergeschikt ras, geïnspireerd op het vooroordeel van nazi's tegen joden (tot nu toe antisemitisme) en de theorie van Adolf Hitler over joden die de wereldheerschappij begeren door banken over de hele wereld te controleren. Dit wordt ondersteund door het feit dat sommige tovenaars, zoals Hermelien Griffel, dit vooroordeel als negatief zien. * Kobolden zijn in staat om magie te gebruiken. Echter, in ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' gebruiken ze enkel een sleutel. * In het tweede deel van de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', werden veel van de kobolden van Goudgrijp vertolkt door leden van Willow Management, een agentschap dat gedeeltelijk werd opgericht door Warwick Davis, gespecialiseerd in het vertegenwoordigen van acteurs van minder dan 1,50 meter. * De kobold-cultuur lijkt geen achternamen te bevatten. Verschijning *''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'''' *[[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)]] *[[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)]] *[[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer]] *[[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)]] *[[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban]]'' *[[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker]] *''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'' *[[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)]] *[[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins]] *[[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)]] *[[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood]] *''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1'' *''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1 (game)'' *''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2'' *''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2 (game)'' *''Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind *''Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind (toneelstuk) '' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''LEGO Harry Potter'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Pottermore'' *''Harry Potter: The Character Vault'' *''Harry Potter: The Creature Vault'' *The Wizarding World of Harry Potter *''Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them'' Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (gedeeltelijke) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wiki Categorie:Wezens Categorie:Kobolden Categorie:Medewerkers van Gouggrijp Categorie:Magische Wezens